


Her Last Night in London

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen is moving back home after not finding what she wants in London.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>170. Expecting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Last Night in London

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Her Last Night in London  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** not yet  
**Character/s:** Gwen, Merlin  
**Summary:** Gwen is moving back home after not finding what she wants in London.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 692  
**Prompt:** 170\. Expecting  
**Author's Notes:** New series! The Heart Wanders #1

**Her Last Night in London**

Gwen put the only photo she had of her Mom and Dad into the top of the last box. She looked around at the boxes stacked around her and experienced a moment of panic. It faded quickly.

She was going to back home to Cardiff. She had enough of the big city and she just wanted to go home.

In truth, London hadn't been the wonderful place that she had expected it to be. It wasn't the great adventure she had hoped it would be either. It was more of a disappointment.

There were other reasons that pushed her decision to go back home. Her job at the hospital had made a social life nearly impossible. Not only that, the rent on her flat was too high and her wages were too low. Just living in London was a struggle she was tired of dealing with.

Gwen closed the box and sighed. She had no idea what was waiting for her at home. She wasn't expecting it to be like it was when she left her dad and Elyan to start a new life. She knew better.

There was a knock at the door. Gwen opened it and found Merlin standing there.

"Merlin, you're early! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Gwen pulled him inside and gave him a hug. 

"I know but I wanted to make sure you hadn't changed your mind." Merlin walked into the lounge and looked at the boxes. "Is this it?"

"There are two boxes in the bedroom." Gwen looked around. "I guess I don't have much."

Merlin smiled. "Why are you really doing this? Is it because of Arthur?"

"You think I still love him?" Gwen folded her arms and glared at her old friend. "I was over him when I left home."

"So you say." Merlin nodded. "He's not over you. You should have seen his face when Elyan told him you were coming home. You would've thought it was Christmas the way he lit up."

"You're exaggerating." Gwen shook her head. "He broke it off with me before I even took the job at the hospital. We were done."

Merlin looked dubious. "Whatever you say Gwen but he keeps asking Elyan when you’re getting in." 

"Stop teasing me Merlin. It’s not nice."  Gwen walked over to the counter. "I was about to order a pizza for supper. Do you want some?"

"Sure." Merlin sat on the floor by a stack of boxes. "He isn't angry with you. He's sorry for what happened."

"He should be sorry." Gwen looked at the menu she had on the counter. "Vivian! Of all women in Wales, why her?"

"He said he was drugged and didn't know how he got there." Merlin picked at his nails. "I heard later some other guy had the same thing happen to him."

"That is rubbish and you know it. He was found passed out in her bed. He didn't get there by magick. She certainly didn't carry him there either." Gwen looked up. "Pepperoni or sausage?"

"Pepperoni. Gwen, are you ever going to forgive him?" Merlin waited as she hesitated.

"I don't know." Gwen reached for her mobile and ordered the pizza.

Merlin smirked. Last time he asked her that question she said that she would never forgive Arthur.

"What is that smirk about?" Gwen sat on the floor. "You'd better not be expecting us to get back together. You're going to be disappointed."

"We'll see." Merlin's smirk broadened into a grin.

Gwen sighed. "Arthur Pendragon is not the reason I'm coming home."

"Uh huh." Merlin nodded. "Of course it isn't."

"So Merlin, how is Morgana these days?" Gwen smirked this time.

Merlin shifted sitting positions. "I wouldn't know. I haven’t seen her in a while."

"I will bet you and Morgana get together before Arthur and I do." Gwen grinned.

"I'll take that bet." Merlin held out his hand. "First one to the altar wins."

Gwen shook his hand. "Deal!"

By nine the next morning, the lorry was loaded and Gwen was on the way home to Cardiff with Merlin for company.

Gwen didn't know it but Merlin had a plan.


End file.
